


The Clouds Will Clear

by 1103707



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, 悪魔城伝説 | Castlevania lll: Dracula's Curse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1103707/pseuds/1103707
Summary: Being stuck together in the castle has some consequences. Tempers are lost yet all is well.





	The Clouds Will Clear

**Author's Note:**

> #Let Trevor cry 2k19

The depressing downpour kept the trio inside the decrepit castle. Alucard had been working hard on rebuilding it but there wasn't much progress. It hadn't been long since Dracula was slain and you could see it was starting to weigh down on the halfblood.

Trevor shifted around, pent up from being kept inside. Sypha looked at him annoyed; the weather was taking it's toll on everybody. Trevor got up from his seat, which scraped across the floor. Alucard cringed at the sound that dragged him away from his thoughts.

"Try to be more dignified, Belmont." The dhampir kneaded his temples. Trevor whipped around, his hand instinctively hovering over his short sword.

"Sorry, did I upset your sensitive ears?" The man growled out and lowered his hand.

"I noticed that, Belmont. After everything we've gone through do I still scare you? Am I still a skull you have yet to add to your collection?" Alucard spat. His demeanor hardly ever broke and it caught Sypha's attention. Trevor narrowed his eyes at the blonde but chose to say nothing. 

"What up with you two? You've been hovering over each other's throats all day." She inquired. 

"Nothing!" The two replied in unison. They turned to stare daggers into the other. Sypha sighed in response. 

"What been bothering you, Alucard?" She asked. The vampire turned to her and his gaze softened.

"That monster we killed was still my father." The dhampir spilt.

"At least you got to see your old man before he died." Trevor muttered.

"What was that?" Alucard growled, his eyes narrowing. Trevor stepped closer to the other, hand hovering over the grip of the morning star. 

"At least you got to see your father, know he died quickly. Put it to rest that he's safe in the group and not burried under the charred remaints of your childhood home. At least your house is still standing." Trevor yelled back. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his regrets overflowed with them. Alucard seemed shaken and Sypha watched on in slight fear. 

"You think I don't miss the family that I lost? My mother and the father I grew up with, one kind and loving. My life changed Trevor, I had to kill my own father, for God's sake listen to us! We're two of a kind. See both of us are going to hell for being what we are. Both of us have lost to the church." Alucard sadly smiled. "This game was rigged, Trevor, we had no chance." 

Trevor seemed to notice the change in the other's behavior. How he softened and used Trevor's name when he thought it was important. The hunter found himself calming down. 

"I'll leave you to it." Sypha smirked before walking into a different room. Trevor walked up to the other. 

Alucard led the way to the entrance of his castle and sat down on the steps. He pat the space next to him like calling a dog. Trevor sat besides him. "You called me like a bitch." The hunter smirked.

"And you came." The vampire grinned. Trevor let out a small laugh. 

"I can't let you look stupid. You're only allowed to look pretty." Trevor reasoned before he realized what came out of his mouth. Alucard didn't seem phased.

"I assumed you slept easily with Lords as well as Ladies." He replied. 

"Only when I'm drunk, is it easy." Trevor argued.

"So you're admitting you're easy." The dhampir pointed out. Trevor opened his mouth to say something but shut it. 

"No, I have dignified tastes. No suspicious person's and no monsters, but I believe I can make an exception." Trevor stuttered the start.

"Really?" Alucard raised his eyebrow.

"Just for you, Adrian." Trevor purred.

"We really are damned, aren't we." The vampire replied before leaning into the hunter, and meeting his lips in a soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sypha watched this whole thing unfold.  
> ALSO UH I MIGHT CONTINUE THIA BUT IT'LL BE A ONE SHOT COLLECTION WITH THESE IDIOTS. Feel free to ask me to continue a specific one if I feel like it ùwú.


End file.
